


Try My New Parts

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Change, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight breeding/pregnancy kink, trans? character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: "I'll try not to break you." Cora's voice was deep as his hands traveled back up Law's legs, skimming the surface as they went. Fingernails scratched at the boxer briefs that still thankfully fit rather well around Law's hips.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Try My New Parts

**Author's Note:**

> No editing, we die like rats
> 
> And yes, the title is a Repo! The Genetic Opera reference
> 
> Please check out the amazing fanart diet7up5 posted for this fic:   
> https://twitter.com/diet7up5/status/1338296595180351488?s=20

Corazon lazily picked up his den den mushi receiver and answered the call as he yawned. The day had been dragging on and there wasn't much to do in the small house aside from read an old book that caught his fancy. "Hello?" His deep voice rang through the mouth piece. 

"Hey, Cora." 

"Oh! Law! What's up?" The large man perked up and straightened himself out on the couch, interest peaked by the voice. "Are you almost done at the market?" 

"Yeah, finished that up awhile ago." 

"What's taking so long then?" Corazon pressed the book onto the coffee table in front of him. His large feet tapped at the hard wooden legs as he strummed the smooth sides. 

"Uh, I may have gotten into a skirmish." Law admitted. He sounded like there was something he wasn't quite saying. "I'm on my way back now but I wanted to give you a heads up." 

"Do you need me to pull out the med kit?" Rocinante jumped to his feet as panic overtook him. His toes stubbed into the table leg as he did so. A string of curse words cut through the otherwise quiet house. 

"No, no, nothing like that," Law assured. "I honestly got off pretty light. Already fixed up the worse of it, just a few bruises left." 

"Why call me if that's all then?" Roci asked tilting his head to the side as if Law could actually see his confusion. 

"Well, it may have been Ivankov that I fought with." Law hated to admit to it. They had started yelling at one another over some misunderstanding and before he knew it, they were fighting. He outwardly blamed the other's short temper but knew his own wasn't all that well maintained either. 

"You didn't," Corazon said in shock. 

"Yeah. I was kicking ass. You should have seen it!" Law laughed into his pocket den den before continuing. "He's a sore looser. I took his heart and well...." Law's voice trailed off. "...Iva-ya may have gotten one last hit in." 

"Law, what happened?" Rocinante asked. 

"A truce happened." Came an exasperated sigh. "Ivankov said if I give his heart back than I get to go back to normal." 

"Is that all? You scared me for a second." Cora gave a semi-nervous laugh as the panic started to subside. A soft ca-lick came from his den den mushi as the line was cut. He stared down at the tired phone as confusion bubbled on his face once again. Before he could look further into it, he heard the door knob rattle. 

"I'm home." Law announced. 

"Welcome back!" Rocinante all but ran to the front door ready to welcome the younger man back with open arms. He knew that if nothing else, loosing a fight like that would have damaged Law's pride. He wasn't one to accept a draw that easily. 

Trafalgar dropped his bags just as the door clicked close behind him and Cora launched his full body into the smaller man. A shocked shout sprung from his throat as Corazon fully enclosed him in a tight embrace. Large hands held his head into the wall of muscle. Rocinante was going to follow up with a statement about missing him, but something was... off. A soft hum slid out his lips as he pulled away and held Law at arms length. 

Emotionless golden eyes hidden by long eyelashes stared up at the monstrously tall man. Law's face looked, rounder. The dark bags under his eyes persisted but the fuzzy, well kept hair that framed his face was missing. His short black tresses were ever so slightly longer. Corazon's fingers flinched as he took in the softer appearance of the other. That wasn't the only soft thing about him. Something warm and squishy moved in his hands. Slowly, Rocinante's face puckered as if he ate a lemon whole. Sweat dotted his forehead as he gave another squish. "B-boobs?" 

"To put it crassly, yes." Law nodded his head, completely unperturbed as the older man's hands continued to squish the large breasts that now adorned his chest. 

"But you said if you gave Iva his heart back..." 

"I didn't say I DID give it back." A devilish grin not unlike Doflamingo's crossed the younger's face as he produced a beating heart encased in a soft blue cube. 

"LAW!" 

"I. Don't. Loose," He hissed out as he clutched the heart in his hands, careful not to hurt it. "I'll have him groveling on his hands and knees before I give it back." Law laughed loudly as he watched the heart beat in his hands. He finally returned his attention to Corazon, this time looking at the hands on his chest. "You gonna let go?"

"AH! Sorry!" Rocinante snatched his hands away and dared to give the younger man another pass. The tattoo decorating his chest was distorted over the new hour glass figure his body had morphed into. His hips had widened and most noticeably he was nearly an entire foot shorter. That must have been what caught Cora's attention to begin with. He should have been holding Law by his shoulders when they hugged but instead only got a hand full of hair. Deep crimson eyes went back to staring at the tattoo. He could feel a heat warm his face as his cheeks turned just as red as his eyes. "YOUR SHRIT!" He blurted out. Roci grasped the opened jacket on either side and pulled the fabric together in a rushed attempt to cover the exposed breasts. 

"Calm down, it's just my chest. I walk around exposed all the time." Law shrugged as he pried the older man's hands off his jacket and set off to put the groceries away. 

"Yeah, I know," Cora pouted. "But now you have boobs. You didn't actually walk around town like that, did you?"

"Course I did," Law answered nonchalantly. "You wouldn't believe how much I saved by just flashing these things." Another laugh rolled through the young man's now dainty body. "I could get used to this." 

"You can't just show people that!" Corazon scolded as he entered the kitchen behind Law. 

"They're just boobs. It's not a big deal." Law shrugged as he placed a handful of potatoes into a small bin on their counter. "I don't see what everyone gets so worked up about.

Rocinante pressed himself against Law's back and pinned him against the high counter top. His chest barely sat above the granite as he tried to push back against the heavy figure. Cora's hands slammed onto the counter tops as a growl pushed out of his chest. "It's dangerous. I'm worried about your safety." 

"You're the most dangerous person here," Law muttered as he continued to strain against the large frame leaning into him. "Besides, I'm strong. I can fend for myself." He turned his head to look up at the small giant behind him but was greeted by an angry scowl. 

"This isn't a joke. You could get hurt." 

"Fine." Law stopped pushing against the large man and just accepted the scolding. "I'll be sure to cover up next time I go out." 

"Good, now put on a shirt." Corazon stepped away from the other and gave Law plenty of space to turn around. 

"Nope. You can't force me to wear clothes in our house. I'll go nude in here if I damn well please." He crossed his arms and his face faltered a bit. He looked down as he tried crossing them again, not quiet sure how to do it comfortably with such large breasts in his way. He finally settled on keeping them under his breasts and let them sit atop where they protruded. 

"Please, Law," Corazon tried again as he softened his voice. "I'm asking as a favor to me." 

"Why, cause you're getting turned on seeing these things?" Law smirked as he held the large breasts in his hands and squished them. His golden eyes watched as crimson eyes couldn't look away. "Cora, you pervert." 

"Stop it!" The large man's voice failed him and it sounded more like a strained whimper than a command. 

"You know, I was curious about trying this new body out." Law admitted, voice dripping with an unasked question. "It's hard not to imagine what it'd feel like." Long, tattooed fingers flicked at his nipples. His breasts jiggled slightly as he released them, letting them fall back down to their natural resting place. 

"I-I couldn't." Corazon helplessly denied. His eyes never leaving the other's chest. 

"Suit yourself." Law shrugged. "I'll be having a fun night without you then." Trafalgar turned back to his task at hand as more produce was put away. Rocinante strained in place as he watched Law move and walk around, his new body grabbing Roci's attention in ways he couldn't resist. 

"W-would you be comfortable with... you know." Corazon's deep voice struggled to relay his question. A deep blush flushed his skin as he dared to imagine what lay under what little clothing Law wore. "Is it really alright if I participate?" 

"I don't see why not." Law leaned back into the giant, back pressed against Cora's front as his head pulled backwards, struggling to look up at the embarrassed man. "You touch me all the time anyway. Why would this be any different." Thin fingers encased Corazon's shaking hands and guided them up to Law's chest. His hands rested on the warm breasts unable to stop himself from playing with them. A slight smile crossed Trafalgar's round face as Corazon set to work. It had been many years since he last touched a pair of these and even longer still since he got to play with such a nice rack. 

Rocinante squeezed and pulled at the breasts, his fingers rubbing and teasing the puckering nipples. His partner leaned against him, eyes closed as he took in the sensations. Strawberry red eyes rest on Law's parted lips as they let out sugary sweet sighs and hums. Heat consumed the large man and lust threatened to guide his actions. He leaned down to steal the taunting lips but he came up short. Very short. He strained and bent but couldn't land his kiss. Frustration grew as he did his best to keep up with his hands, wishing to draw out the subtle pleasure long enough to actually kiss Law. His lover being one extra foot smaller was going to prove annoying. 

Something snapped in the blond and forced him to act rashly. He scooped Law up and sat him on a counter top in front of them. One hand tangled itself in the charcoal tresses as the other went back to playing with the supple tissue atop Law's new figure. The younger man let out a lovely moan as their lips clashed. Rocinante took the lead and pulled at the soft lips. Teeth sunk into the fragile skin and pulled eliciting excited gasps from the other. His tongue darted inside the hot warmth as he laid claim to all that was there. Every breath, every tongue tussle, every indulgent moan was all his. 

Law pulled away from his deep kiss and took a second to compose himself as Corazon continued to caress him. A soft blush heated the younger's cheeks as he spoke. "I didn't mean right now." 

"You can't tease me like that." Rocinante simply replied as he left kisses along Law's neck. He nosed his way down, across his collar bone, and back up the other side before stealing another long kiss. The hand that had been wrapped in short black hair now traveled down Law's back, encouraging the slight arch inwards as they made out. Long fingers massaged circles into the soft black coat that loosely clung to the smaller's figure. Rosi was the first to pull away from the kiss this time. He focused his attention on the large breasts in his hands and leaned down further. His lips, now wet with saliva, trailed kisses along the large mounds, teasing the sensitive nipples as he grazed over them. 

Trafalgar leaned his head back against the cabinet door behind him as he felt a long, hot tongue brush over his chest. He felt both hands cup his ass and hold him closer as the large man explore more. A hitched gasp escaped from him as Corazon started sucking on his puckered nipple, pulling and grazing it with sharp teeth. He wasn't sure when, but somehow his arms were wrapped around Cora's neck, holding him tightly. "Didn't realize you missed boobs that much." Law teased lightly trying to take his mind off of just how hot his body was growing. 

Rosi released the tit in front of him with a loud popping noise, his tongue lingering just a moment longer. "They're really nice." He smiled down at Law's breasts. "Seeing you like this is a huge turn on. Not just the body, but knowing it's you." A harsh blush covered his cheeks before he dove back in to taste the other side. 

"Cheesy," Law laughed. His hands slid up Rocinante's neck and tangled in the wild blond locks. There was some snide remark that caught in his throat as the large man picked Law up off the counter. Huge hands supporting the smaller man by the butt as his lips were still suctioned to the sensitive breast. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

Instead of an answer, Corazon simply continued on while carefully walking out of the kitchen. Law's grip tightened in the curly hair as he held on for dear life, watching the kitchen tilt and wobble away from them. An excited laugh slipped out of Law as they made it down the hallway and crashed against walls and doorframes. It had been a long time since he'd been picked up like this. There was something so innocently fun about how Cora needed to touch him and then some. The two of them stumbled into their bedroom and Law found himself falling onto the bed behind him. 

Rocinante didn't give him a moment to reorient before diving back in for another kiss. Their lips entwined and danced before they pulled apart. Large, pale hands shrugged the knee-length jacket off of Law's shoulders and slid down the toned muscles of the slimmer man. Fingers hooked under the loose pants and shimmied them down Law's legs with no actual effort. 

"I didn't realize just how thin I was," Law mused as his usually tight fitting jeans pooled on the hard wooden floor below. 

"I'll try not to break you." Cora's voice was deep as his hands traveled back up Law's legs, skimming the surface as they went. Fingernails scratched at the boxer briefs that still thankfully fit rather well around Law's hips. His fingers dove under the fabric atop terracotta thighs. Corazon rubbed circles into the sensitive skin as he pushed the fabric up along his war path. His attention went up to Law's face, his eyes lidded and lips parted as he panted softly. "Have you seen it yet?"

"Not yet. Haven't had the time." Law answered as he tried to prop himself up. Curiosity mixed with excitement. He couldn't believe how incredibly horny he was just from some soft caressing and a few kisses. Law was calling it now, tonight was going to be a fun one. 

"Let's enjoy it together," Rosinante purred as he dipped his head back down between Law's legs. His wicked red eyes roamed down the boy's lithe frame until his sight was rested on the bright yellow fabric that hid his prize. His thumbs continued to rub softly at mahogany skin as a wild smile crossed his lips. Soft, red painted lips started to kiss at the smooth crotch. He reveled in how much give there was, much like an nonerect member. Rosi could feel himself sink into the soft, hot skin as his lips continued to kiss around. His long tongue lolled out between crimson lips and lapped at the briefs. He pressed down into the slit he could barely make out under the cotton underwear, earning him a gasping moan. His tongue swirled around the gap, prompting more delicious praise from the younger man. 

Trafalgar let out a startlingly loud shout as Corazon's teeth grazed the top of the slit. The younger's entire body went ridged and a hand had pushed Cora away. The two of them sat in an awkward quiet as they tried to process what just happened. 

"You okay," Cora dared to ask. 

"I-" Law's voice faltered as he tried to pick his words. "I guess I wasn't ready for that yet. It felt very different." 

"Want to stop?"

"I don't want to stop, but maybe do something else for now."

"Can I play with your boobs again?" Corazon's hands slid up the smaller man's body and gently rested on the large breasts that now hung off to either side while Law was on his back. 

"Yeah, that's fine." Law sucked in a long breath and slowly exhaled. "Your hands feel good like that."

Rosinante pulled himself up from between the boy's legs and started to squish the large tits under hand. A soft laugh escaped his lips as that dazzling smile shined down. "I've been told I have good hands for this." 

"Is that gloating?"

"Just a warning of what's to come." 

Corazon's tongue flicked across a sensitive nipple before surrounding the puckered flesh. He lapped and sucked at Law as his hands went about squeezing and pulling. Teeth grazed the skin, testing the waters. A soft moan escaped Law's lips and secretly asked for more. Rosi obliged as his teeth sunk further into the raised flesh. He dared to bite and pull as dirtier sounds spilled out of his partner. Law's back arched and pressed his chest up into Rosinante as much as he could with the giant's weight keeping him pinned. Rosi shifted his focus to the neglected breast and repeated the same steps. Licking, sucking, biting, and pulling to elicit sweat moans. It wasn't long before Law was rendered a pleased mess. 

"Mind if I try something?" Rosinante asked as his lips popped off of Law's chest. "I've always wanted to slide my dick between tits as nice as these." He emphasized the request by gliding his hand gently along the unhindered path of skin that separated the large boobs. "I bet you'd feel amazing against me." 

"Huh? You think that'd feel good?" Law propped himself up on his elbows as he watched long, scar riddled fingers dance along that strip of skin. "I'm not opposed to it if you really want to try." There was something in his voice that conveyed how little faith he had in the action actually soliciting pleasure for either of them. 

"Never know until we try." Corazon rolled off of Law and rummaged through their bedside table. His fingernails brushed up against all the toys, vials, and fun things they had collected over the years. A smile crossed his defined jaw as the thought of using each item of their collection crossed his mind. How he'd love to see Law squirm and gasp as he kept using item after item on the tired, shaking boy. Ah, but that would have to wait for another time. For now, he wanted the pleasure of being surrounded by the new soft curves and crevasses all to himself. 

Rosinante finally returned back to his partner with a small vial of water based lube in hand. "Let me know if it's too much," He offered before straddling Law's midsection. His muscular thighs were nearly as thick as the younger's waist now. He rested his newly freed erection on that strait of skin as excitement buzzed in his bones. 

He ripped off the cork stopper from the vial and let a dab of liquid flow down onto the awaiting breasts below. Corazon listened as Law took a harsh breath, surprised by just how cold it felt. Large, scar riddled hands massaged the lube into those supple boobs before giving his length a quick once over as well. 

"You still okay?" That warm smile danced over Corazon's perfect lips as he stared at his disheveled lover. 

"Yeah, just a bit cold now," Law forced a chuckle. There was still uncertainty on his brow, but he seemed just as interested in what the end result would be. 

"I'm going to start moving." Trafalgar nodded his understanding and relaxed a bit. Rosinante started slowly. He rocked his hips softly while his hands squeezed the large breasts around his shaft. Rosi let a soft moan slide past his lips as the friction warmed him. His fingers struggled to keep a hold as the slicked up lube shined in the early evening light. He could almost swear that the younger man's nipples were harder than before the liquid was poured on them. 

"You can move more," Law offered. His eyes were fixated on the bulbus head that peaked from between his tits with every soft motion. He couldn't seem to tear his attention away from the sight. Cora sped up his pace in response. His fingernails dug into the soft tissue as they struggled to keep the breasts more or less wrapped around him. Even with the extra grip the slippery skin squeezed out of his grasp. Rosi had to stop and reposition everything before continuing, only to stop a few seconds later. 

"Here, let me." Trafalgar's hands grasped his chest rougher than Corazon dared to. He pinned Rosinante's large dick between the two mounds and dared to move them what little he could as his partner rocked into him. Appreciative sighs came from the giant man as he focused on picking up his pace even more. Golden eyes flicked upwards to see the sexy smile gleaming down on him. He quickly turned his attention back to the leaking cock between his tits. 

Law lost out to his own curious desires and need to please. He parted his lips and craned his neck so that the head of Cora's cock could slide into his mouth. A surprised gasp came from the large man atop him as the warmth enveloped him. Fiery yellow eyes flicked back up to his partner, drinking in the sight and coaxing him more. 

Rosinante bit his lower lip before giving Law what he seemed to want. The large, scar ladened man pushed his length further until he was completely burred between the soft pillows on the younger man's chest and the rest of his length rested in the man's eager mouth. 

Trafalgar wasted no time in reducing his large partner to a mountain of moans. Even with his new form he was able to work his lips and tongue in all the right ways. Rosinante was starting to tense up with the added friction, a tell-tale sign that he was going to finish soon. Through his hazy pleasure he opted to reach back behind him, fingers strumming the soft cotton encased crotch. Finger tips pressed between the cloth covered lips methodically rubbing in time with his own gestations. 

Law moaned succulently behind squeezed lips. Corazon lost himself in the moment and tipped his head back to vocalize his own pleasure. Both partners convulsed as their orgasms took over. The younger man struggled to drink down the mouthful of gooey hot cum between pleasurable moans. It wasn't until mahogany hands slapped at the scarred thighs that held him down that Rosinante finally moved off of him. Trafalgar greedily drank down breath after breath while his body rode out its finishing spasms. 

"That was better than I ever imagined," Rosi admitted as he sat back on the soft silk linen. 

"How is it you haven't done that before?" Law sat up while he wiped what little cum was left from his lips. 

"Only one girl ever had the tits for this, but she wasn't into the idea." Cora reached out and pulled Law into his lap, letting the younger man lull his head against the knots engraved in his broad chest. 

"That's her lost," Law said. His eyes flickered close while he sat in the blissful after glow. 

"How about I give your new body more attention? I bet you're hurting for it now." That deep voice dripped with lust just behind Law's ear. It stirred things inside him that even he wasn't aware of. 

"Not hurting," Law said with caution. "I do want more though." 

Rosinante hummed his question as he looked his partner in those deep, golden eyes. 

"I think I had an orgasm." It was somehow slightly embarrassing for him to admit. His cheeks tinted with the slightest red. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he was uncertain if that was really what he had felt. It was his first time after all. There was a devilish look behind Corazon's eyes that seemed to elude to the threat of even more experiences like that to come. 

"Only one?" It was far from an innocent question. "How about we fix that?" 

"Huh, shouldn't we rest a bit first?" Law mewed against Cora's arms as they encased him, fingers strumming the same spot as before. 

"You'll be fine in this body. I know my sweet baby boy can take more than this." That sickly sweet voice was going to force Law's heart out of his chest. "Why don't we find out how many time you can orgasm in a single night." 

"We already know. It's three, or five on a very good night." 

A heavy sigh fell from red painted lips. "That's for your dick. I'm talking about this new part right here." He emphasized his sentence by running his fingers deep and slow across the yellow boxer briefs. "A lot of the girls I've been with could go all night."

"I might be able to keep up with you?" 

"I really hope so." Rosinante laughed as his other hand ran up Law's inner thigh. His tongue flicked out and licked the shell of Law's ear, his breath resting warmly on sweaty skin. "Why don't we take off these soaked boxers and find out together." 

Trafalgar was quickly becoming lost in a thick fog of lust. All he could do was mutter out some go-ahead and hook his own fingers in the waistband. They both wiggled the constraining underwear off the smaller man and freed his soaked lips. Corazon ran his fingers through the slick that had made a mess of the younger man's crotch. Nails softly scratched at the sensitive skin as he played about in the liquid. 

He brought up the wet fingers and teased his partner. "Look at the mess you made. Your boxers are drenched in it." He pulled his fingers away from one another, watching the thick slick pull apart and slowly thin into transparent strings. His eyes watched as Law took in the sight. Corazon brought the soaked fingers up to his own lips and lapped at the liquid. Hot breaths tickled Law's shoulder as Cora continued to lick at his appendages from where his head rested next to Trafalgar's. 

When he was done, Rosinante dipped his hand down and repeated the whole process, sliding his fingers through Law's slick, bringing it up for the younger man's examination, but this time he offered the coated fingers to him instead. Trafalgar opened his mouth, tongue hesitantly lapping at the spindly fingers. He pulled away and his expression soured. 

"That's really.... something." He let his tongue drop from his mouth as eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Bitter I guess." 

"I was going to say it tastes like you." Rosinante let out a strong laugh. "I think we're both right on the money." 

"Ass," Law muttered as he threw his elbow back into the man's side. A loud grunt sounded from the giant as he doubled over. 

"You get grumpy when you're teased," Cora complained. Once he regained his composure, the man went back down for yet another round. This time he was decidedly more serious. His fingers strummed through the lips once again, stopping towards the top to circle the puckered skin that hid there. This earned him a breathy moan. 

Corazon continued to circle and occasionally brush directly against the spot as his other hand joined in. The fingers on his other hand dipped further into the slit, pressing deep inside his partner. Law craned his head back and bit at his lower lip, trying to conceal his pleasure. Rosinante slid in as far as his digits could press. He curled the two fingers as he started to stroke his partner from the inside. 

"How is it?" The question caught Law slightly off guard and forced him to open his eyes to look at the blonde's face. There was genuine interest and even slight concern behind the words. 

"Aren't you the expert?" 

"Everyone is different. You have to let me know what works best for you." Sharp canine teeth pressed into the exposed skin on Law's neck and forced a heavy moan from the smaller man. "I need to know how best to spoil my favorite person." 

"Keep touching me like that," Law relented. 

"As long as you keep making those dirty noises, I'll do anything you want, love." A shiver of anticipation raced up Law's spine from the words. He let his mouth hang open as more succulent gasps and moans were wrenched out of him. Fingers started to play directly with the sensitive clitoris. 

Trafalgar quickly fell victim to the small ministrations caressing him from the inside. There was a familiar pressure building inside of him. Toes strained against the smooth sheets under foot as hands grasped whatever part of his partner he could find in his blind haze. He was familiar with this kind of orgasm, he was tightening around Rosinante's fingers, feeling just how thick Rosi was inside of him. He was loosing it as both spots were continually being stroked. 

"I'm close. I'm so close," Law whined in need. He just needed a little more. His whole body sat on the precipice, teetering on the edge but only enough to tease. He threw his head back against the solid wall of flesh holding him. "Oh god please. I'm almost there." 

"What do you need, baby?"

"I don't know. Harder? Better?"

"Faster, stronger."

"I'll kill you later." 

"If you remember." Rosinante started to put more into his movements, mostly focusing inside of Law. His fingers pistoned at an unholy pace. 

There was a sharp pain somewhere down below before Law let out his victory moan. A loud strangled noise tore out of his throat and shook his body as another wave of pleasure wrecked him. It was another prolonged moment of intense euphoria before he could finally untense his muscles. He drank in deep breaths that made his entire chest heave with the force. 

"You okay, Law?"

"Ju-just a lot. That was the strongest orgasm I ever had." 

"Need a moment?"

"Yeah," Law admitted. "My head is still swimming." 

Rosinante brought his legs up, knees pinning the younger man closer to him. His head continued to rest in it's spot on Law's shoulder, chin bearing down harder than necessary. "So I shouldn't do this?" There was an air of mischief in his question as his hands started to play with Law again at the same unforgiving speed as before. 

Trafalgar screeched out as he felt the attack on his senses. He couldn't even muster a proper complaint before feeling his body tense for a third time. It was over in less than a minute, another shattering orgasm prompted lust filled moans to spill from him. Fingernails bit crescent moons into Rosinante's already scarred skin as the intensity rattled the smaller man. 

"N-no, no please, stop." He begged breathlessly. It wasn't until actual tears started to slip from his eyes that the giant man stopped his assault. "Too much. It's too much," Law complained again. 

"You sounded so cute when you were moaning my name," Rosinante purred in Trafalgar's ear. "I couldn't help myself." 

"You're a bastard," was all Law could say between strangled breaths and the lingering aftershocks of a forced orgasm. 

"How about I make it up to you? I'll pamper you this time." Rosi's tongue lolled out from behind his crimson lips and lapped a ring around the shell of the younger man's ear. He placed lipstick stained kisses down Law's neck and bit into his shoulder, eliciting soft moans. 

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"You know that little oral kink you have?" Law hummed in response, tired lips twitching into a smile. "I'll show you what my tongue can do on a body like this." 

"Sounds more like a threat." 

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You'll find out soon enough, love." Rosinante shifted his tired partner off his lap and gently lay him down on the bed, pillows caressing sweaty, raven black hair. The silk linen shifted softly against Law's naked body as Rosi positioned himself over the smaller man. 

Painted lips entwined with Law's. The kiss was slow, deep, and dragged more delicious sounds from both of them. Their tongues slid together and wrestled for dominance before the sheer mass of Rosi's won out. Tattooed fingers tangled themselves in curly blond hair as they continued to make out. 

It took a long time before Corazon finally pried the younger's hands from his head and started his descent. Kisses, nips, and licks dotted the mahogany skin below him. Down Law's cheek, biting along the exposed flesh on his neck before taking his sweet time tracing the clavicles. His blond tresses tickled the sensitive skin as he dipped lower and lower still. His lips detoured and wet the aroused breasts tasting the leftover lube clinging to supple skin. 

A trail of smudged lipstick kisses covered Trafalgar's abdomen and circled around his belly button. Finally Cora reached the main dish. 

He dragged his tongue along the soaking slit, taking in the taste. His cheeks pressed against tired thighs covering in Law's slick. Corazon ran his tongue against the over stimulated clit and felt Trafalgar tense under him. That devilish tongue of his dipped between the wet lips and started to lick deep inside of Law. He dragged out loud moans and more of the personal lubricant. Cora coated his tongue in the liquid before pulling out and lapping between the lips once again. He dragged the flat of his tongue over the ball of nerves, thighs squeezing against his cheeks. 

Rosinante placed soft kisses on any skin he could find before turning his attention back to the clitoris. Soft lips kissed around it and gently sucked the exposed skin into his mouth. The warmth rested down in Law's very muscles as he relaxed into the feeling. The tongue flicked at his clit sparking pleasure. Corazon continued to attack the same spot only pulling away every few licks to give him a moment to breath. 

He reached up and slid his fingers along the messy slit, softly stimulating Law's opening without dipping inside of him. His tongue happily lapped at the ball of nerves. 

"Fuck that's good." The words fell gracelessly from parted lips. Law's body was straining against Rosinante once again, the fire building and waves of pleasure washing against his very bones. "Harder. Rub me with your fingers harder." 

"Anything for you, love." Corazon broke his suction for only a moment to speak before going back to continue his work. More licking, sucking, and rubbing assaulted Law's senses. Cora's teeth sank into the skin and his tongue flicked particularly hard against the pink bulb as his fingers worked below his chin. Loud moans were wrenched from his partner while he continued. It only took two more times before thighs crushed his face into the wet skin he feasted on. 

Cora's free hand struggled against the hold on him as air started to allude him. He managed to wrestle the legs off of him and drank in sweet unimpeded air as Law finished his orgasm. The boy was left heaving and covered in sweat. His entire body shook with pleasure and aftershocks. 

Rosinante dragged the back of his hand across his cheeks, wiping the slick from his face. "The only thing more delicious than you are your moans." He leaned over the lithe figure and started to steal kisses once again. Law kept up best he could with what little energy he still had. Tongue slid against one another as their lips caressed. Tattooed fingers rested on the scar covered back of Rosinante, holding him closer than he possibly could. 

Thick fingers teased the soaked entrance down below, a smirk tainting those perfect lips. "You know," he said with a sly grin, "you're relaxed now. I could slide right in." His fingers dipped inside once again to emphasize the statement. Law's head craned back against the pillows, eyes tightly shut and lips parted in the most sensual way. 

"I'm tired." Law complained. "We can do that tomorrow." 

"You won't have to lift a finger." Corazon's voice was as smooth as the silk sheets below them. "I can't let such a perfect opportunity pass us by so quickly." His large tongue traveled from Law's spit stained lips, up his jaw line, and around his ear. 

"Tired." Law said again. There was a soft whine to his voice as if he was not a hundred percent supportive of what he was saying. 

"I thought a good boy like you wanted to please?" Law's eyes fluttered shut once again. He bit his lip trying to keep his voice restrained. 

Rosinante placed one of Law's hands on his strong jaw line and covered it with his own. He moved Trafalgar's thumb in small circular movements against the red painted cheek. It wasn't long before Law carried on with the ministrations by himself. Smoldering red eyes peered down at the smaller man. "Won't you make me feel good too?" 

Those pearly teeth bit harder into saliva covered lips. There was strain on his face conveying the internal struggle. "I do." His voice carried through the still air soft as the beat of a dove's wing. 

"mmmm," Corazon hummed as he nuzzled the other's neck. "That's my boy. You'll do great."

"Don't get carried away." 

Rosinante placed soft kisses on the other's brow as he shifted his weight around. Law could feel the bulbous head of Rosinante's cock pushing against his entrance. 

"Wait." Law's voice was strained. 

"Yes, my love?" 

"Lube." 

"You're already so wet." 

"Just humour me." 

Without another word Rosi shuffled around for the discarded bottle from earlier and dumped a generous amount onto his hand. He slicked his member up with the fluid and watched his skin glisten brighter in the room's light. Two free fingers slid inside of Law letting it coat him even more. Impatience overwhelmed the giant man and he cut the preparation short, not that there was much to be done. 

This time Law let his partner penetrate him without complaint. Eyebrows furrowed as the large appendage was pushed deep inside of him. A gasp escaped the smaller man as he found himself stretching to accommodate Corazon.

"Hurts," Law whined. 

"You're doing so good."

"It still hurts you asshole." There was venom in his comment as his fingernails scratched deep into the scar riddled skin of Corazon's back. 

"You're so tight like this. You feel great." Corazon pressed more kisses along Law's throat as he sheathed himself farther inside. "I could get drunk on this." 

"Don't." 

"I'm going to move more." Law gave a displeased grunt but didn't resist the movement as Rosinante started to slide back out and in again. A soft hum spilled over his lips as he felt the tightness squeezing along his shaft. The two of them moved against each other slowly as the friction soothed the burning lust. 

"You're so beautiful," Cora complimented as his arms encircled the smaller man. 

"Hey, you said I didn't have to move." 

"You don't I just wanted to hold you." Law was brought up into Corazon's arms, chest pressed against the wall of scar and muscles that continued to rock against him. Strong arms were warm against his sweat covered back. Lips placed gentile kisses on top of raven hair as sweet nothings were murmured against the tresses. 

One of Law's hands snaked down between the two of them to stroke himself. The fire was raging and burned each frayed nerve in his body. Rosinante sped up the tiniest bit as he made sure to twist his hips in a way that drove most people crazy. The moans against his chest were growing into a crescendo. Rosi's arms held Trafalgar tighter in his grasp, his own muscles tightening at his impending second orgasm. 

Law was the first to tip over the edge, muscles strained against Rosinante's shaft and thighs as he shouted out his curses and praises. The increased tightness drove Corazon crazy as he rushed to his own orgasm. His hips pistoned into the smaller body below. Gnarled teeth grinded against each other as a strangled groan clawed its way out of Rosi's throat. His body convulsed and flinched inside of Law as he unloaded into the burning warmth. 

Words were muffled against Rosinante's chest as he finished his orgasm, taking a moment of pleasure in the soft afterglow that numbed his mind. A shiver of contentment rushed up the man's spine and he was finally able to relax his grip. Law was released from the death grip that kept him planted between the hard muscles that adorned Corazon. He gasped out a breath of relief before launching into a tirade. 

"I told you to pull out!" There was fury behind those golden eyes that pierced Cora. "You idiot! It's not like I'm taking birth control or anything. I could actually get pregnant." 

"Pregnant?" 

"Yes!" 

"I didn't think of that." Rosinante laxed his grip on Law more to allow the smaller man to lean further back while addressing him. "Can you really? Would you be able to carry a child?"

"As long as I'm like this, of course. I wouldn't mind you finishing inside me if I were in my normal body." 

"It'd be like a little baby Law!" Stars sparkled in Corazon's eyes and a smile stretched across his entire face. "It'd be so cute!" 

"Hey, that's not the point." 

"You'll be a great mother." Law was pulled back into another strong hug as Rosi went on. "I'd be so happy to have a kid with you. We could raise it together and of course coming home to see you holding a little baby Law would be the best part of any day!" 

"Hey, wait a minute. I didn't agree to this." Law struggled against the mountain of a man as he tried to talk reason into him. 

"Please, Law? Won't you have my child." 

"We should talk more about this. I'm not sure about staying in this form for so long. What if Iva changes me back before the nine months is up? What if-" 

Trafalgar was cut off by a deep kiss and an adventurous tongue that lapped at his own. Large fingers pinched his jaw between them and tilted his head back so Rosi could get a better angle as he kissed him. Law could feel Rosinante's hips move and the large cock inside him pressed deep, squishing around in the mess of lube, slick, and cum. He could feel just how slick his thighs were as the thrusting continued. 

Law tried to protest but his body betrayed him. He was sore and still burned from the multiple orgasms that melted his worries. The hands that tried to pull away from the mammoth man could only steady himself against the wall of muscles. His tongue slid sinfully against the other's while his tired hips fell mercy to the older man's gestations. 

Law groaned as he tried to shift his body. His muscles burned from the constant contracting tension that preceded each orgasm he was forced to live through. Tattooed fingers pawed helplessly at the crumpled silken sheets that had taken just as much abuse as he had. He could feel the wet spots dotting the bed and his own sweat slicked skin grow dry and cling uncomfortably to him. His mind buzzed with static, unable to form a true thought. 

Corazon sat on the edge of the bed, his scar riddled Adonis body bathing in the last dying embers of sunset that stole through wind whipped curtains. The disgustingly familiar smell of burning tobacco lingered in the stale air as what little breeze circulated through their cabin bedroom. The cigarette glowed hot between painted lips that were stained an much lighter pastel shade than normal, most having come off during their tedious romp. 

Strong arms, still somehow possessing unheard of strength, flipped his younger partner with ease. Golden eyes still crossed and half lidded, glared up at the smiling man. 

"Careful, you can't squish the baby." 

"We don't even know if you did get me pregnant," Law tiredly retorted, far too tired to hold venom in his words. 

"With how much sex we just had? It'd be more amazing if you weren't." God that smile was blinding even in the low light. Law grimaced. Tired terracotta fingers passed over his abdomen only pausing to sooth a heartbeat that was not even there. 

"I'm tired." 

"I bet you are after cumming sixteen times." 

"Who's fault is that? I'm sticky too. Give me a bath." 

"Huh!? You want to act like a spoiled brat now? I thought you out grew this." Corazon leaned over to the bedside table shaking the dying ash into a glass tray. 

"You want to take care of someone so bad how about you take care of me." 

"You're lucky I love you," Rosinante muttered as he snuffed out what was left of the glowing embers. 

"You're lucky I don't have the strength to skin you for everything you just put me through." 

"Yeah, yeah," Corazon dismissed the fangless rage. "Sling your arm around my shoulders." Muscular arms slid gracelessly under the sore partner. Law clung to his lover with more strength than either of them assumed he had. The warm, steady heartbeat was like a melody against Law's plush frame. Long eyelashes rested against his cheeks as he melted into the touch. 

"Just remember this: I'm a big believer in karma. If you got me pregnant I'll just have to repay the favor so we can have a little Rosi too."


End file.
